


It's Only Love

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: What they have is pretty chill. They haven’t discussed like, being boyfriends or whatever, but Nolan’s pretty secure in their relationship.





	It's Only Love

“Are you  _ humming _ ?” Nolan mumbles, looking down where Travis has his face buried between his thighs. He pops up for a moment, panting a little and mouth wet. 

“What, you don’t like it?” 

And it’s not that Nolan didn’t like it, it’s just - “It’s distracting when you’re humming country music while you suck my dick.” 

Travis laughs at that, kissing Nolan’s stomach. “Should I do Post Malone instead?” he says teasingly. 

“Oh, shut up.” 

Travis is still laughing as he puts his mouth back against Nolan, sucking and licking and humming  _ something _ that sounds dangerously close to “Candy Paint.” 

* * *

What they have is pretty chill. They haven’t discussed like, being boyfriends or whatever, but Nolan’s pretty secure in their relationship. They go on dates when they’re in Philly because the guys had chirped them mercilessly for ditching out on “team bonding”, and at this point the fans basically expect to see them together. Travis brings over bad movies to watch or Nolan will save anything he thinks looks interesting to their watchlist on Netflix so they can order in and curl up on the couch together. 

Travis seems happy enough; he gets a sappy look on his face when Nolan surprises him with dinner or brings coffee over before they head to the rink. He likes to cuddle, which Nolan isn’t surprised by. The spend a lot of time squished onto Travis’ too small couch, or piled on the same hotel bed together when they’re on the road. Sometimes they sleep in the same bed, but not too often; it feels like a lot, like … more, and Nolan knows they’re going to have to talk about that, eventually. He thinks he’d like more, but he doesn’t wanna push anything. They’re young and spend a lot of time together as it is; sometimes the space is nice. 

Right now, they’re pressed together on a bed with Ivan, Lindy sprawled over the other, head hanging upside-down off the edge so his face is gradually turning pink. Travis’ face is pink, too, but for an entirely different reason. Lindy’s been slowly peppering him with questions about sex with guys and Nolan’s maybe enjoying watching his boyfriend sweat it out a little too much; Travis had started the conversation, after all, but he quickly found himself in over his head when Oskar was more curious than anything. 

“I don’t see how it can be the same. A dick in your mouth has to feel different,” Oskar contends, and Nolan finally takes pity when Travis seems like he’s at a loss. 

“Yeah, but I don’t have like. A penis,” Nolan breaks in to say. He gets a quick look from both Ivan and Travis, but he doesn’t pay them any mind. 

Oskar frowns at him, full lips pulling into a pout. “That doesn’t - ohhh.” Nolan can see when the light goes on, and Oskar rolls over so he’s right side up. He closes his eyes for a moment against the dizziness that’s probably hit him, opening one to squint at Nolan until the room stops spinning. “But Travis does, right? So what’s it like?” 

Nolan can feel his face go hot, but he tries to explain as best he can while Travis threads their fingers together. 

* * *

“Fuck,  _ baby _ ,” Travis pants, hot breath puffing against Nolan’s neck. He grunts as an aftershock makes Nolan clench around him again, dropping a messy kiss against Nolan’s shoulder before he gently pulls out. 

Nolan knows he’s going to pass out if he rolls onto his front, and the idea of sleep is super tempting. Instead, he flops onto his back, watching Travis roll out of bed to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. Nolan’s thighs are sticky and Travis wipes him up, chucking the cloth toward the pile of dirty laundry that’s taking over one corner of the room. They really need to do a couple of loads today, but Nolan had woken up hard and it hadn’t been difficult to get Travis to fuck him. 

When Travis crawls back into bed, Nolan rolls into his side, slinging one leg over Travis’ to press close. Travis is quick to wrap an arm around him, nuzzling his face into Nolan’s hair. 

“Like it when you call me that,” Nolan mumbles, quiet enough that he’s not sure that Travis heard when Travis doesn’t answer right away. 

“When I call you ‘baby’?” Travis finally says and Nolan nods against him. Travis kisses the top of his head, making Nolan smile to himself. 

Eventually, they crawl out of bed, sorting the laundry out and stripping the bed, carting the baskets into the living room. Nolan orders them breakfast while Travis gets the washer going. He can already feel the laziness in his bones, but Travis seems to be on the same page, plopping on the couch next to Nolan and turning on the TV. They eat and doze throughout the day, watching whatever documentaries Netflix suggests. Nolan gets Travis to fuck him again, nice and slow sprawled out on the couch. 

“Love you.” Nolan murmurs it, pressing a kiss to Travis’ cheek as they’re coming down together, Travis a warm, solid weight on top of him. 

He can feel the little breath Travis sucks in, but then there are lips on his. “I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/).


End file.
